New to Jasper
by BeWolf96
Summary: New wolves come to Jasper Park. One takes a liking into Humphrey, and the two of them explore all of Canada (I have no idea where its heading, just going along with this story) M for sex and language and bxb


**Humphrey's POV**

It was a warm, wet spring in Jasper Park. Everything was coming to life, and flourishing. but me, on the other hand, feel like life is barely worth living. Kate broke-up with me during the winter, and left me for that idiot Barf aka Garth.

But anyway... It united the packs, and Tony and Winston are getting along great. Also some new wolves came joined us a couple days ago. John, Luke, Sammy, Tonia, and Cole. They all seem really nice.

But right now. I got to go to back to my den, for a little nap. But once I got there, I smelt someone in my den. Wait. More than one, two or three I'm guessing. It took me a while to figure out who they were, but once I recognized them I walked in. "Hi John. Hi Cole.''

"Hi Humphrey. Sorry we just came in. But we wanted to wanted to properly introduce.'' John said smiling quickly sniffed m neck, and as I did, to get used to our scents. Then I heard an annoyed groan

"You mean you wanted to." Cole said, obvious he didn't want to be here... Or in this pack.

"Hey!" John glares at Cole. "This is why you don't make friends. You're too grumpy all the time since we left our first pack."

"First?" I ask, curiously. But no I wonder if it was a good idea.

Ignoring Cole's groans he started to explain, "Our pack kicked us out two moons ago (Months). And we found a couple packs but they never liked us so, we didn't stay. But we did find a few friends that were also run-aways, Luke Sammy, and Tonia. So yeah."

"Oh." I say, and I could literally feel the awkward. "Do you have a place to sleep yet?" I ask and John shakes his head no. "Oh, would you like to stay in my den? Till you can get your own?" I say, with my friendly nature coming back to life, forgetting all about Kate, with a small smile.

John smiles widely and his tail wags. "Sure! Thank you!"

I chuckle. "I think I'll get us some food."

"I'm coming! I can get my own food." Cole said and trotted outside.

John sighs. "Please excuse Cole. He's still very upset about our old pack and... well, he's a dick when he's upset."

I chuckle quietly. "Well, I'll make our pack seem three times better!"

John smiles a little. "Thank you. I think I'll pick some berries.' He says as we start to walk out of my den.

_Ew_

"Oh and talk to him." John says before we turn to go our separate ways. "He'll warm up to you and everyone eventually.''

I smile. "Talking is my specialty." I say and trot after Cole.

**Cole's POV**

I keep my eyes low, looking at my paws as I walk in search for any kind of food.

_Sigh_

'I hate this... I hate this pack, and I hate these wolves! They're all arrogant assholes!' I rant in my head, until I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey Cole.'' Humphrey said, walking up to me from behind.

"Hi.." I say annoyed. "What are you doing?

"I thought I could help you find something." He said, walked to my side, and bumped his shoulder into mine. "Maybe we can catch a couple rabbits together."

_Rabbits do sound really good_

"I don't need help. Let alone from an useless omega." I say a coldly. I wish I didn't say that. I could tell it hurt him. I can see his ears go back a little, and look at him, and his eyes watered just a little bit, which made me feel worse, but damn! I never looked directly into his eye but they're are amazing, they quiet ocean blue but damn! They're blue as hell

"Ouch.." He said, and stopped walking, and looked away.

Normally I would say 'Grow some balls' or 'Suck it up' and keep walking, but I stayed for some odd reason wanting to be around Humphrey. "Hey.." I nudge his shoulder. "I'm sorry. The past couple months have been really hard..."

Humphrey looks back at me, and smiles slightly. "Its fine." He says and bumps his hip on mine. "Come on. I know where the best rabbits are." He says and walks in front of me, leading the way.

I couldn't help but stare at his ass. A smirk appears on my face. ''Nice ass."

"What?"

"Uh." I look down. "Nice grass. Its uh.. green." I say quickly.

Humphrey raises an eye brow then turns back, walking forward.

I smile and follow him


End file.
